The problem with conventional solid lipsticks which claim to moisturize the lips is that only small amounts of water may be incorporated therein which tends to evaporate very quickly yielding little, to no, moisturizing effect. The addition of too much water typically results in poor stick structure and payoff. Moreover, these types of conventional solid moisturizing lipsticks require the use of surfactants in order to form the emulsion.
Also, conventional lipstick compositions which impart a high degree of shine/gloss onto the lip surface require the presence of silicone fluids in the composition. Silicone fluids are known to high refractive indices which provide shine. These types of silicone fluids, however, have poor environmental profiles and, because they are relatively expensive, add to the cost of goods.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lipstick composition, having a high degree of shine, which is capable of both hydrating and moisturizing the lips in a continuous manner, even in the absence of silicone fluids.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a solid hydrating, moisturizing and shine-imparting lipstick composition containing a significant amount of water, in a stable emulsion, without having to use an emulsifier in order to form the emulsion.